


Fates Rewritten - ON HIATUS

by thatonetrash



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gay John Laurens, Homophobia, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Washingdad, aka the one thing nobody asked for, aka the one where George is the dad, aka the one where alex isnt ok, aka the one where alex learns to shut up but it isnt good, aka the one where king is a bad dad, aka the one where laf is a brother, aka the one where laurens has anger issues, aka the one where lee also isnt that bad, aka the one where samuel isnt that bad, big brother Lafayette, but king is homophobic oops, king is samuel's dad too, king isnt a good d a d, lee and samuel are big gays, samuel is a spy, washington is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetrash/pseuds/thatonetrash
Summary: Alec Handleson never had the best childhood, his mother died, father left, and got stuck in the foster system, being moved repeatedly. Not to mention he’s the reincarnate of the most stubborn founding father, as he puts it. But he’s going to do great things in life, after he smacks King’s face, but as he put it, “Just you Wait”AKA The Reincarnation Foster Home AU nobody asked for!





	1. A New Home

Fate Rewritten

Alec Handleson never had the best childhood, his mother died, father left, and got stuck in the foster system, being moved repeatedly. Not to mention he’s the reincarnate of the most stubborn founding father, as he puts it. But he’s going to do great things in life, after he smacks King’s face, but as he put it, “Just you Wait”

 

AKA The Reincarnation Foster Home AU nobody asked for!

Chapter One: Just You Wait

 

Alec Handleson never had the best childhood, though he did have the best mind anyone had ever seen, as he says. Alec was also the cockiest kid in the Caribbean. Alec had been in and out of foster homes all his life since he was 8, when he moved to America to live with his cousin, who committed suicide soon after. After his cousin commit suicide, he was bounced around all over the country, to homes, that few, Alec would actually call home.

 

Alec didn’t exactly call most places home. Most houses either neglected him, or beat him if he did something wrong. Some had been pretty bad, though Alec endured it, he had endured worse. Alec was something the world didn’t understand it, He kept it to himself in case people would call him crazy, like the second home. Alec was indeed, Alexander, Alexander Hamilton. As Hamilton he endured many things;

_A Hurricane._

_A War._

_~~A Jefferson.~~ _

_An Affair._

_A Duel._

He kept listing off the events in his head, before he got cut off

“Alec, are you listening?”

Alec, startled, jumped up, to see his social worker, Michael Heere, staring at him. Alec jumped back and nodded fiercely. Michael let out a soft chuckle “Relax ‘lil dude, we’re here. I just wanna remind you, if he starts beating you-“ To Alec, it wasn’t _if_ but _when_. Alec had been through this before, and although while he had lived before, his brain was still developing once more. He was, in other words, an angsty child, as Michael called it. Michael knew Alec’s past, as he blurted out one day. Michael, to his surprise, instead of calling him crazy, said that it was cool. He _believed_ Alec.

 

“His name is George King”

Alec, again snapped back into reality, gulped. The name reminded him of the war he had fought in. Alec tried to calm down, assuring himself that it wasn’t the same King. Boy, was he wrong.

 

* * *

 

First day with King had been _decent_. Alec could tell something was off about King though, but Alec, being the stubborn person he was, ignored it. Besides, He needed to worry about going to school. Alec walked into his homeroom, and was met with a bunch of kids, being loud.

What caught his eye, though, was three kids in a group chatting. A tall, dark skinned boy, with his poofy hair tied into a bun. He spoke in mixtures of French and English. Another dark skinned boy, wearing a beanie, laughing along with the group. Finally, a freckled boy with golden curls. The three quickly noticed his presence and flew over to him to greet the new kid.

“Hello there cutie, what’s your name?”

 

“Laurens- you’re gonna scare him off with your gay-“

The group erupted into a giggle, the taller one of the three came up

“Mon ami, sorry for my friends, they are, how you say? Not good with introductions”

“HEY!”

The accused shouted at the same time. This earned a small giggle from Alec, who had easily eased into the group by the end of the school day.

 

“Mon ami, would you care to join me and the others at my father’s home tonight, to hang out?”

Alec’s eyes lit up slightly, he gave a quick nod, as he whipped out his flip phone(“yes they still exist” which is what Alec would always tell people when they made note of his phone) and texted King to let him know he was “staying behind” in class to study.

* * *

 

George wasn’t surprised to see the boys over again, though he was surprised to see the new kid, be there with them. It made George smile in away, the boys treating the new kid like he was always there.

 

Alec noticed George, and flinched a bit. It’d be a lie to say he wasn’t alarmed at the fact the boy flinched. George came up to the group, Alec, averting his eyes. “Hello boys, what are you up to?”

“We’re doing a marathon of Disney movies” Lafayette responded, his eyes lighting up. “Still can’t believe you’ve NEVER watched a Disney movie, Alec” Alec looked down, scratching his head. “Didn’t exactly have a tv at home..”

The others backed down after the statement, the atmosphere getting awkward. Lafayette, decided to spring into another conversation

George went into the kitchen, though, still he couldn’t get his mind off the small timid boy, he felt too familiar too him

 

* * *

 

After everyone had left George sat down to eat dinner. Lafayette gave a large smile to his adopted parent. “What’s the matter, Gil?”

 

“I think we have found Alexandre”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop! Im starting a new fanfiction, hope to keep working on the Dollhouse AU aswell. If you read the tags, so far I don't plan the others YET. Im planning on making this be a multiple story fic, with a one-shot collection.


	2. Troops on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which two people show up, one being King's son, the other being, a bitch,

Alec walked into the cafeteria the next day. Alec wore an oversized hoodie, it hid his malnourished body and sometimes bruises and cuts scattered across his arms. He gave a soft timid smile to the group, who in turn tried not to look worried for the small boy. Alex, this time around, had dark raven hair, but retained his violet eyes. They still showed the fire in Alex, which he still had somehow after everything. Alec had fit in well already becoming one of the boys, John being the closest to Alec.

John sat still at the table, drawing Alec, who was making a flirty face. The other two boys gave a soft chuckle as soon enough, someone threw food at Laurens.

Before Alec could react, a boy with raven short hair, an obnoxious face, and a blue hoodie came close to the gang. “Charlie, what do you WANT” the boys seemed to know the boy who was in front of them. “Nothing you barbarians could understand. I see you adopted the ‘fresh meat, eh?” Alec flinched, hearing the word ‘adopted’ he growled at the cocky male, standing up from his seat. “Listen here you obnoxious bitch, ooh wow! A big word, I know, I can hide behind words too. What the difference is gonna be I that if YOU can throw a punch, because I sure as hell can”

Charlie gave a small gasp as he growled. John stood up alongside Alec. “Charlie, dear Im sure you don’t wanna get beat up AGAIN, so run along.”

Charlie spa a curse at the two boys and left.

Alec sat down and gave a groan. “Who the fuck does he think he is??” Laf held Laurens back from running at Charlie. “Charlie Lennard, school DICK. John always gets in fights with him” Hercules responded. “We’ll hes gonna ge a piece of my mind if he tries to fight us again.”

“That’s what John keeps saying, and constantly gets suspended for”

Before they could finish their lunch from the situation the bell rang

“Yikes, gotta go to APUSH, you guys, cya!”

Alec grabbed his things and ran off.

“So Alex hasn’t changed a bit huh…” John said softly. The others gave a nod and sighed. They left the cafeteria to go to their classes.

 

Charlie left the cafeteria aswell, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 

“Seabury. Im sure your dad would love hearing about this situation”

Sam Seabath, or as Charles “Charlie” Lee knew it, _Seabury_

Seabury gave a nod and chuckled

“He sure would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so like, i wanna update dollhouse, this AND start a new fanfic for BMC, let me know int he comments if i should start the BMC fanfic or dollhouse


	3. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghhhh sorry its short, needed to get this out so you guys know im not dead- ill be working on the net chapter to make it longer and jucier, going into detail with charles and samuel, what king ACTUALLY does, and why Alex hides his former self, also, dont expect to see alot of characters in the first story, this is only gonna be in middle school, the next few stories should go into high school, and maybe even more if its requested

George Wilson didn’t know what to expect when a new kid stepped into his class. He certainly didn’t expect him to feel so similar to Alexander. Doubts struck his mind though, due to the child being so small and skinny, he tried to convince himself _Alex has lived one life already, he’s smart enough to know to take better care of himself_. Still, he had a small hope the child was Alexander.

Hearing the words slip from his adopted son’s mouth, was relief for the 6’4 man. Infact, he was not alone in having the small hope that this child could be Alexander Hamilton.

 

“He has such similar flames, flames seen in notre Alexandre-“ The Frenchman spoke rapidly, cut off by his adopted father.

“If this is Alexander, while, it may be happy to see him once more, Handleson was orphaned aswell..”

“More reason for it to be Alexandre sir-“

Gilbert only called Washington _sir_ when he spoke too fast, forgetting he wasn’t in the 1700s. George let out a long sigh. What if it WAS Alex, gosh, he had a lot of scolding to do for going to a damn duel.

 

“Lets see, maybe Alex remembers..”

* * *

 

Alec walked into the cafeteria the next day. Alec wore an oversized hoodie, it hid his malnourished body and sometimes bruises and cuts scattered across his arms. He gave a soft timid smile to the group, who in turn tried not to look worried for the small boy. Alex, this time around, had dark raven hair, but retained his violet eyes. They still showed the fire in Alex, which he still had somehow after everything. Alec had fit in well already becoming one of the boys. The boys were quickly talking about things they had liked, Alexander was amazed by everything, since he hadn’t seen a lot of media where he was from, and the fact that King also restricted him from watching TV.

* * *

 

The boys walked into APush. Mr. Wilson looked upon the kids and spotted Alec with the boys. This brought a smile onto his face due to the fact he was making friends. Class went by normally, but without a doubt, Alec’s fire in class proved it was 99.9% him

 

So why was he hiding this fact?


	4. You'll be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander comes home. Sadly home is not a word Alexander likes to use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD ABUSE IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END FOR A SUMMARY

 It had been two weeks since Alec came to Virginia, and met the self-proclaimed “Revolutionaries.” He stepped into the house, the door slowly creaking as he shut it. The 5 foot immigrant turned around and saw King his fancy chair he called a “throne” with a belt in hand. This gave the previously, confident and over-excited Alexander, into a state of fear.

 “D-D-id I do some-mething wrong, sir?” The male took a step back as King stood up and slowly walked to the boy. Before he could even see, he was whipped across the face with the belt, and pushed to the ground.

 “What have I told you about stuttering, _Alexander._ ” King’s eyes glaring at Alex left him like a deer caught in headlights.

 The Caribbean immigrant let out a mumble

  “English.” King had grabbed Alexander again.

 “To not stutter, sir” Alexander couldn't even stare him in the eye.

 “Good” He set him down and sat in his ‘throne’ “Why were you late home”

 Another Mumble. Another lash to the face.

 “what did I say about MUMBLING?!” King death glared Alexander.

 “I was studying” Alexander looked up at King, eyes averting to the floor.

 “How _dare_ you _lie_ to me, subject, after _all t_ hat I do for you” King stood up again. “Seabury told me that _you_ were at the _ruffian’s_ household, who allowed _you_ to do such? For a scrappy rebellious scum like _you_ , to have _friends_?” Another whipping. And another. Another, another, another, another. “Hear me, _boy_ , you are _not_ to associate with these _ruffians_ , you will go to your room and behave, you will be _lucky_ if you are to get a serving today. Do you understand?”

 “yes, sir” He managed to not stutter, rarely let out a tear, trying to hold it in. He walked to his room, and heard the lock from behind the door. Inside, he had a matress on the floor, a closet with a bucket for a bathroom, and a slab of wood for a desk. The window was shuttered, and he was only allowed paper for homework. He fell onto the bed and passed out.

 

* * *

 

 Samuel watched as the beating took place, he watched from the kitchen. He kept to himself, if he stayed quiet and didn’t anger King, he wouldn’t be hurt. Of course, he didn’t like Alexander, but he didn’t deserve this. That night he texted Charles, to talk to him.

 

**HearYe:** Charles, can we talk?

**LeedTheWay:** what’s up?

**HearYe:** Well, I know we both hate Alexander, but I think this isn’t ok

**LeedTheWay:** what do you mean?

**HearYe:** king, hes uhm… doing things… hurting him

**LeedTheWay:** oof

**HearYe:** I know we all had our issues, but I don’t think he deserves this, this is a second chance for a reason

**LeedTheWay:** yea… we’ll talk about it tomorrow, ok?

**HearYe:** ok, cya Charles

**LeedTheWay:** cya Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alex came home, King found out he was hanging out with the revolutionary set, and things didnt go well, and Samuel is kinda scared.
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna get some more backstory on Alex, and the affect of what's going on in his life rn


	5. And Alexander's By Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander breaks, and it's not pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, SELF HARM
> 
> AYYYyy double update woop! gonna try to make chapters longer and stuff btw, so uh yea

  He had been through this, too many times to count. Some new souls, some old. They all seemed to have the same hatred for him. So when his seventh foster home he wasn’t surprised that it was someone who hated him. What had surprised him was seeing his friends, having a hope for once, that things might improve. To be crushed in an instant had broken Alex, not entirely.

 

 His mind had been so twisted and warped since moving to America. Even if he had his memories, he had the mind of a child. It was still developing.

 

 The first house wasn’t too bad, but he was moved out due to them not wanting him. He had too big of a mouth. Too many problems. It was like that for the next few houses aswell. Then, _Reynolds._ It was fine, Alex fought back against punishments, but after a while he was locked in his room. He was moved out but so many houses had done this to him after Reynolds. Then came King. Alex gave up feeling wanted. He felt wrong. Sure, he was stubborn, but one can only be broken so much. He didn’t feel like himself anymore. He felt like he _deserved_ it. So he lived with it. Then, they came back, he felt, well, he felt normal. He felt free.

 

_No._

_No. No. No. No. No._

_I’m wrong._

_They’re wrong._

_I’m getting what I deserve-_

 Alex walked over to his mattress and picked up a small razor.

_I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it._

 Streaks across his arms. Cuts. He was beyond saving.

 

* * *

 

 The Next day of school was quiet. The next week of school was quiet. He was good, he got his meals, and rarely got hit. He was _good_ , he was _good_ , he was-

“Alec!”

He gulped. The group of ragtag rebels came running over to Alec as he flinched.

 “mon ami! We have been so worried are you hurt-“ Lafayette reached for his arm, and was treated by Alex pushing him back.

 “D-Don’t…” The fear in the Caribbean’s eyes portrayed it all, the hurt, the fear, his unwilling betrayal, the want for his friends.

 “Mon ami, what is wrong? Are you ok? You have been neglecting us, and even skipping Mr, Wilson’s classes. This is not like you-“ before he finished he was interrupted by a shaky voice.

 “Y-You don’t _know_ me, Gilbert- p-please just- go” There was no fire in his eyes, no, the flame was gone. Those eyes, fearless violet eyes, were replaced with cold, scared ones, wanting to stay alive. It seemed to him that Lafayette was a virus, and Alex needed to stay far from him.

 Lafayette nodded, and walked back to the group. Alex sat there, at the lunch table, alone.

 

 He wanted his friends.

 He wanted to disobey.

 He wanted to _rebel_  



	6. Not Enough Stories to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the one where they bond

Lafayette was worried when Alexander ignored him for a week, but after Alexander told him to leave, he knew something was up.

Those eyes.

 

* * *

 

_There were jolts of lightning. There was a stalemate, and both sides retreated. As Lafayette retreated he saw Alexander. He was curled up next to a tree, beyond terrified._

_“Nononononononononnonono” he was mumbling. Alexander, the fearless, wreckless, aide de camp, was scared, it wasn’t right._

_“Mon ami?” Lafayette stopped and walked next to him. He was treated with a flinch._

_“M-Madre?” He weakly let out._

_“Mon ami, it is me” It was then. Then when they made eye contact, those same eyes._

_“_ af! Lafayette!” Hercules. He was brought back to reality and stared at John and Hercules.

* * *

 

“notre Alexandre isn’t ok.”  He spat out, as if he was repulsed at the mere fact someone might’ve done something to Alex.

“No shit, he’s been avoiding us.” Laurens’ crossed his arms sat down onto the table.

“No, I mean, someone may be, harming, notre Alexandre” Laf looked at Laurens, showing concern.

“Now that you mention it, Alec has been leaving school with Seabury, seems suspicious” Hercules looked at the others, they all shared the same look;

Concern

 

When George got home, he saw the boys looking up at him, their eyes showing concern and seemed like they needed answers.

“You alright there, boys?” He asked wearily, wanting to figure out the situation.

Before they could answer there was a knock.

 

George opened the door and looked at the scrappy immigrant before him. Before he got a word in the boys rushed him with hugs.

“Mon ami! You are ok!” Lafayette chimed in first. He looked at Alec, fear in his eyes, but beyond that, a small spark.

_Fan this spark into a flame_

“I just, I’ve had a rough week, i-im sorry” Alex meekly blurted out. The others nodded, not wanting to ask about what happened, nor why he was stuttering. Well, besides for one person.

“Bullshit.”

They turned to look at John. He looked tense, angry. Alex stepped back, almost tripping.

“You AREN’T ok, you HAVEN’T been ok Alex.”

Alex’s hands shook when he said ‘Alex’

“w-what do you- ‘Alex?’- I-I don’t-“

“Don’t play games with me Alexander, we _all_ can see it in you! You are bullshitting us, and I’m not gonna eat you’re shit like the rest of them! You’ve _never_ been fucking scared, not in the war, not when facing fucking _DEATH_.” He went up to Alex and grabbed him by the collar

Alex was silent, fear striking his eyes as he didn’t squirm. _You deserve it- you came back- you came back- you came back._

“WHY? Do you hate us Alex?! Was _I_ not good enough- are we not good enough?! In what fucking reality is Seabury better than us-“ as tears formed in his eyes, he let go of Alex, and ran out the door.

Alex was stunned, he didn’t no what to say, what to do. He shut down.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Pardon, Alex?” He looked towards the tent entrance and waved at Laurens._

_“Yes?” He put down his quill and smiled at him._

_“I wanted to know if we could talk, one on one” He looked back at him, and looked away when Alex realized he was bloody._

_“Yes, of course! What happened Laurens, are you ok?” He let him sit down and lean on him as he bandaged his arm._

_“I  got into a fight.. I just, things were said you know.”_

_“What was said?”_

_There was silence._

_“Do you think im good enough, Alex?”_

_“Of course! You are the best thing here, Laurens”_

_“Really?”_

_“I mean it”_

_“Thanks Alex”_

“You are good enough…”

* * *

 

When Alex woke up he was in a bed, he looked around. It wasn’t King’s house. He heard a knock.

“May I come in, mon ami?”

Lafayette, oh shit, he wasn’t ready for this-

“u-u-uhuh” He said, trying to disguise his fear. The door opened and Laf came in with water.

“Alexandre….” Lafayette looked at him, he didn’t know what to say, so he looked up at him, not saying anything.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He sat down and patted his back.

“I…” He looked down. “I’ve, I’ve made mistakes Laf” He started to open up, as he looked down. “Ones that, I get hurt for, I thought maybe, if I… If I didn’t tell you, it could be like old times” He looked up at him. Lafayette pulled him into a hug. “Mon ami, you do not have to hide that from us, we are here for you” He would address the getting hurt thing later, and with George. He had some ideas of what was happening.

For the rest of the night the two cried on eachother, laughed, and bonded. Like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! three chapters? one day? WOW! that's fun trying to make up for the weeks I missed


	7. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Alex's Inner demons, a flashback, and an announcment.
> 
> oh! and it's Alex's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I finally updated it intime for Hamilton's Birthday! Happy birthday Ham!

 The puerto rican woke up, startled at the sight of a curled up french man besides him.  _That's right... I passed out here last night._  He yawned, pulling out his phone.  _Sunday, January 11th._  Alex never had to worry about King this weekend, he was off on a business trip. All he'd have to worry about is Samuel.  _Wait a minute-_   _January 11th._  Alec shared a birthday with his last life, how would he explain this to George and Martha. Before the scrappy immigrant had time to think, he was suprised by a yell.

"Happy date of birth, mon ami!" The enthusiastic frenchman hugged him tightly. Alexander couldnt help but stiffle out a laugh.

"How'd you- oh, right."

"Wait- do you share your day or birth with your-"

He'd nod, causing Lafayette to bounce up and down, his eyes sparkling.

"I will go wake up mere et pere, oh! and mon Hercules!" Before the overwhelmed teen got a chance to reply, Lafayette was out the door, leaving him to his own thoughts.

 

...

 

Alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

 

_t̵̬̑͛h̴͉̱̎͆̀̐ę̶̥̮͍́̔̃͝ý̷͚͎̽ͅ'̶̧̛͆̕͝l̸̙͊͝l̴̝̒ ̶̢̪̅̿̆h̵̟̑a̶̢̤̽t̶̪͎͒̔̎͝ẹ̶̼͑͋ ̸͉̓̏̆y̴̛̩͉̿̑o̴͓̫̺͖̎̀̾u̵̼͍̝͐̚_  
̴͙̥͊̓̊̕

 

_no they wont, they we'rent my enemies._

_n̷̻̩̠̿͋e̷͉̩͝i̵̧̻̲͗͊́̚t̵̡̛̼̲͒̓̚ͅĥ̶̫̗̋͠e̷̛͎̠̼̣͛̊̚r̶̖̳ ̷̖͓̭̮̓͝ŵ̶̗͝á̸͎̉̔s̴͙̮̀̅̅ ̴̬͙͙̃Ģ̷̮͌̕r̴̢̬̂͊͊̕e̶̗͌̃ë̷̤́͜ṇ̶̤͙̀ę̶̢̽̾,̷̼̈ ̷̠̞̺̔b̶̢̡͉̏͗͐ư̵̱̙ṭ̴̡̭̝̑ ̸͉͔̕͠h̷̼͓͕̑̓e̴̛̼̗̓ ̶̬̏͗̊ͅl̸͓͎͈̃͂̒̒ ̴̜ē̸͉̥͉̅ ̵̭͆͛͘͝f̷̢̛̤͇̓̋̌ ̸̱̞̖͈̓̾̐̚ṫ̷̨͔̯̗͐ ̶̟̞̤̼̃y̶̟͠ȏ̷̗̞̲̿̐u̸͖̹͚̟̿͌_

_Greene had his own matters, it wasn't my fault-_

_f̷͈̹͕̱̐̿̃̕ȧ̴̲̭ç̵̖̖̭͌̄̂ê̷̻̿̋ ̵͉̺̀̔i̷̘͛t̴͇̉̓́̉͜ͅ,̶͎͓̿̔̕͜ ̸̡͇̊͆y̶̤̆̃͘õ̵͙̑̀̕ư̷̬̓͗ ̵̗͑͒̄̒d̶̰͆͒̉͆o̸̪̝̐ņ̶̱͗̂͒̒'̵̰͇̯̅̑̆͠t̸̡͖͇͖͒̄̐̈ ̷͒͌͝ͅd̴̦̓e̸̝̽̈́͒̃s̶̡͈̝̲͗̈́́e̴̺̭͓͊̓́̋ŗ̴̠͒̕̕v̸͍͕̜͆͜ė̷̐̋̍͜ ̷̞̀̚̚t̶̹̖̐͌ḫ̵̂ẻ̴̻̲̭͖̌̀̏m̷̨̮̦͍̌.̷̧͎̑̑ ̸̮̹̗͑̈͝Y̸̟̫̲̘̅̓̂o̸͕͈̪ü̴̻̘͓̩̿̎͝'̶̨̖͚͂͊r̵̦̝͔͒ë̵̢̖ ̵͉̟̻͂̇a̶̟͕͎̓ ̵̻̱͕͊̀̾͒b̷̼͂̏̕͝a̸̲͕͂ș̶͈̄t̷̗̓̽̆̒ͅä̵̻́͜r̷̙͉͔̉͂d̸̫,̷̡̣̯̻̅̃̔ ̸̱͑ẻ̶̪̒v̵͐ͅe̷̹̎n̶̡͖͔̾̚͠ ̴̟̽i̶̜̫̚n̷̖̬̳͙̏̎͝ ̵͎̖͖͋t̷̰̒h̴̨̟̪̏̾ͅį̵̳̎̃̈́s̶̲͙̙̃̊ ̵̢̫̮̤͠l̶̺̈́̈͗̉i̴̧͊f̵͖̈e̷̱̓͆͂̍_

_..._

_ṣ̷̪̑ṕ̸̯͔̄͌e̷̦̼͑ͅe̶̢̥̹̾͐c̴͕̉̚h̸̞̽̏͂͗l̷͚̙͝ë̷̠̰͚́̆̄s̷̪̙̗͋͜s̸̘̗͌̈̆̆ͅ,̷̖̳̤͌̔͝ ̷̧̨̳͚̒̈̓ẏ̸͉̜̬̓̆̄o̸̭̓͜͜ư̶̧̲̩̹̓ ̷͎͙̅̕k̸͉̺̣̤͂́n̶̲̺̠̪͠o̷̠͔̖͌̀͘ẇ̶͖̿̕ ̷͇̮͂̓͑į̴̗͓̩̈́͊m̶̥͗̔ ̸̬͙̻̓̄͜͝r̸̙̼̾̑͊i̷̝̞̺̓͛̆g̴̢̿h̵͎͖̤̏̌̔̕t̶̠̼̹̻̽̒̕͝_

_shut up._

_ẇ̸͎o̵̠̥͒̈́ȓ̶̠̳̺ṭ̸̙͍͊̃̀͝h̴̜̳̪̯͊͝l̵̤̤̂̌ē̷̦̬̺̭͂̏̐s̶͎͂ś̷͓͛͝_

_stop_

_i̸͓̻͗͂m̷̮̮̠̟͊͑͑͌m̸̛͍̏̌ị̷̡͈̳̐͠ǧ̷͉̦̗̇ṟ̶̛͊a̴̦̭͋̕n̷̟̩̬̩͋t̴̬̙̳̜̊̈́͘_

_STOP._

_f̶̡͇̬̻̺̻͑̌i̵̩͚̱̙̘̹͊̕n̵̛̛̜͙̿̔͆̆́͂́̐̕͠͝ę̸̦͉̥̗̻͖̥̮̭̹͆̂͛̑̽̈̈̿̎̈́̿̈́̒͌̉̕͘,̸̢̬̥̲̪̦̱̩̼͍͆̎͊̔̇͘͠ ̸̨̛̮͇̗͍̪͙̼̑̿͑̈́͂͒͂͒͗̀͊̂͘͠͝w̸͔̟̯̲̭̲̘̫̄͌h̸̼̣̻̠̦̘͉̓̾̓̐͋͐̐͜͠ë̵̩͖̺͈̰͔̯͚̤͎́̊͛̒n̷͎̱̯̙͎͓̔ ̶̛͙͔̪̙͔̫͎̺̰̦͛̾̿̉͆̈́͌́͋̍̈́͗͠y̸̩̘̲̏̈̎̿̔̔̃̃͑̍̎̑̕͠o̷̧͕̲͔͐̓̋̄ư̷͙͓̠̠͔̣͈͈͔̟̙͈͉̝̱̿̄́̾͝ͅ ̵̨̣̳̰͓̘͇̼͇̪̖̥̇̒̒̉̾͆̈́͑̓͒͒̽͘̕ģ̵͍̹̝̗̺͔̗͈̼̱̰̝̜̞̝̑̋͗͗̓e̷̦̟̩̖͛̒̂̆̉̈̇̀̀͆̓̄͝t̸̨̪̬̠̠̤̫̭̣̲͉͓͗̌́̔̅̏̆͛͛͊͗̾͝ ̷̧̳͉̣͖͙͓̰͕͇̫̗̭̻̮̼̓̇̓̓̉ͅh̷̙̖̱̰͉͙̗̖̲̘̮̯̃̍̆́́̾́̈́́̌̕͜͠u̷̙͉̼̝̣̅̇̎̌̐̑͐͋͊̉͝r̴̛̗͔̀͊̽̽̐͛̈́͆̊͋̓̋͌̕͠t̵̜͍̘͉͍̀̎.̴͖̱͔͓̅.̸̙͖͂̂̌̉̽̉͆.̵̨̛̞̤̫͍̳̩̳̟̗͚̌̓̌̌̍̓͑̎̃͠.̸͚̈́̆͘͝ ̶̧̢̧̠̯̣͇̟̺̻͓͔̓͐̄͐́̈́̚͜ͅ_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

̵̡̧̨̧̛͍̣͙̹͉̬̮͚̱̮͖̩̟͇̼̙̙͔̣͈͇͍̘̹̜̞͓͇͇̱̫͕̯͚̯̟͎̙̲̺̪̺͙̺͚͚͇̳̖͎̘͚̙͎̠͇͍̭̦͆̈́̊͒̽́͆̑̄̿̄̔͆̓̽̀͛͌̓̓̄͗̍̓̉̏̑̑̀̊͊͋̈̄͂͊̑̍͗͑̾͑͑͐̅̎̐̅̆͐͌̆̔̇̈́̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝d̴̙̬̜͍͉̘͚͉͒͊̓̈́̊̓̈́̔̅̈́͒͂̎͌̈́̈́͒͂͑̃̈͛̄͌́͒̈́̕̚̕͘͠͝͝ơ̸̢̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̘͕̻̮͓̪̘̮͙̹̩̭͚̜̙̦̪̗̫̩̫̩̮̯̤̝̤̘̰̪͕̲̣̱͖̤̣̖̫̱̱̖͚̘͈̤̠͉̜̯̠̣̫̙͖̹͍̙̼̩͉̣͖͔̭̮͎͈̱̞̱̖̳̰̟̪͓̣͉̪̥̞̦͓̞̮̩̟̠̫̰̲̝̟͍͓̇́̿̆̅̈́͐̈́̊́̅̀̉͒͆͋̿̈́͊̂̌͜͜͜͝ͅͅņ̵̧̧̛̦̪̜̮̫̰̫̝̹͓̖̹̭̦͕̼̲̟̗̦͖̪̈̈̿̐͛͂͑͒͊̔̅͂̌͂̊̌͒͂̄͗̈́̌͂͂͌̇͌̇͌̏̽̿̎̽͐́͒́̿͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅ'̶̟̳̟͍͉̭̠͎̣̘̽̄̈̐̈́̎͑̿̎̓́̄͂̓̇̾̽̕t̴̢̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̧̛̪͓̙̹̠̣̘̣̟̰̥̟̫̰̘̦̯̙͔̬͉̘̻̣̟͎̖͈̳̭͇͎͇̮͉̭͚̺͎̜̰̗͕̤̞͎̖̼͖͖͚̦̣̩͖̲̟̱̺̙̝̱͚̙̩͖̳̗̺̝͚̯̯͇͎̰̫̳͔͙̯̘͇̝̰̙̖͙̰̖̳̘̲͋͂̌͊̎̈́͂̈́̃̃͛́̊̽͌͗̍̀̔͂̃̿͗͐̿͋̎̅͂͑̌̀̍̽̉̄̃͆́̈́͐̀̓̆̈́̆̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̴̡̢̨̛͍̟̗͚̩̬͕̥̩̺̣͚̗̖͓̖̦̩̙̙̪̺͕͖̺͕̜̖̙͎̤͙͍̖̲̓̿̈͋̿̇͗͛̾͂͊̓͊͐̀͊̿̈́̂̿̒̉̈́͊͂͌̀͛̔̋̃̉͊̚͠͝͝ͅş̴̨̧̨̧̢̢̨̠̫͖̪̙̩̺̫̙̦̠̥̼̟̤̣͎̭̻̹̮͕̺̣̤̥̮̳̭̝͚̘͈̪͚͔̗̬̠͔̥̮̬̳͓̦̮̥̜̮̰͍̤̺̯͙͙͖̼͍̥̖̯̳̳̗͇̺̗͈͈̱̼̺̥̮͚͛̌̃̎͌̎̈́̇̅̇̾̎̇͌͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̵̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̡̨͉͔͕̤̘̬̜̖͉̺͉̻̗̼̹͉̭̞͍̲̠͉̙̘̖̙͚͎͇̞͙̟͕͈̫̱͕̭̦͉͙͈̳͍̭͖̖͈͑̊̃̓̍̂̒͋͒̂̈̍̓̈́̀͒͆͂̄̾͌̽͌̓̔͌͛̚͜͜͠y̵̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̪̯̮̘̳̭͎̟͇̮̬̫̫͇̭̼̩̟͚̹͖̗̙̣̤̬̪̦͕̙̜͉̦̳͓̞͍̺̫̙͖̺̟̜̳͈̰̗̠̣͎͎̗̹͈̳̲̠͕̜̺͍̝̜̪̞̮̦̟͕̞̺̠̳̬͚̞͎͈̯̦͙̹̱̤͍̮͇̞̻̦͔̎͗̽͋͗̒̋̽̊̈́͛̈́̒̉͌̅̐̈́̅̏̑̈́̈͆̿̓͒̎͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͓͓̖͍̦̜̞͚͉͚̗̪̖͚̻̝̘͇͍̟̭͉̼̺̺͙̠͍̝͔̱̙̙̰̮̫̭̝̼̞̝̞̟͈͉̞̟̦͙̺̜̘̙͔̘̮͕̻̙̱͓̖͇̤̘̻̝̺̳̭͕̩̭̻̮͔̲̥͍̘̯̻̞̺̤̟̲̘̮͐́̎͆̈́͆̒̅̔̿̽͂̒̄͑̑̍̂̽̈́͑̈́̓̇̋͛͗̓̎̎̀̿̏̂͛̌̈́̓̔̆͊͊͊͆̎͌̍̂͊̐͂̍̎̍̑̍͋́́͆͛̾̋̓̆̈́̅̎̆́̑̌͛͑̊͊̒̓̾͗͋͑͑͊̎̓̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝Ĭ̸̧̨̛̠̰͍̥͇̗̺͈͉͕͈̬͖̩̞̝̺͚̰̗͕͍̗̭̳̦̼̭̩̺͖̺̫͙̠̥͖͕͈́͋̋̍͋̏̽̐̔̃̌̌̔̆̂͛͐̃̉̈̆͐̑͋̃̋̎́̌̊̐̅̓̋̅̀̍̋̉͊̅̔͒̓̊̀̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̳̻̩̞͕̝̳̼͍̣̙̫̟͓̰̗͔̞͇̫̜̣̯͚̼̼͇̙͚̯̭͚̖̤͓̰̠̟̳̜̲̳̲̤̫̝̪̜̣̩͙̜̥͓͖̙̣̻̳̙̗͉̣͈̘̦̦̮̱̙̟̞̘̰̟͎̮̬̺̰̱̭̝͗͐͂͗̑͛̂̈́̒̅̈́̐̾̐̄̊̌̈́̆̉̍̾͗̈́̋͊̒͗̂̐̒̎̾́͛̓̓̔͒̄͑̂̃̔͌̀͑̍̅̃̅͌̽͑̕̚͘̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅd̸̢̡̨̧̛̛͎̻̦̮̰͇͕̻̗̱̞̞͕̫͈̠̙̲͖̮̙̦̩͎̥̜̼̗̣̲͚̖̥̯̲̞̯̖͚̯͈̺̝̝͇̳̭͖̪̻͈͉̊͗͗͒̿̽̒́͂̄͛̂̑̌̀̄̀̀̊͋͆͆͋͂̿̎͌̆̄͊̀͊̈̓̓̈́͛̓̄͒͋͊̍̍̆̉̋̌͂̿̓̅̈͊̿̏̇͑̅͐̄̽̅̈́͐̑̀̽̓͆͋̑̆̑̆̚̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅį̴̡̡̡̧̤͖̠̖̺̬͇͇̪̜̱͖͉͍̞̲̙̯̜̤̺͔̮̦̣̖̮̣̭͉̫͇̠̲͙͓̱͂̂̈́̽͗̋͂̈̂̽͂̀̀̽̓́̔͌̐̀̊́̇̋̇̾̈͊̎̆̍͒͊̏̄̉̍̄̽̇̽͆̄̂͐̈́̿̆͐̌̓͆̾͊͊̄̇̒̐̂̄̊̃̀̃͋͆̏͗̓̅̉͛͑͂̍̌͌̄͂̅̂̆̇̚͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝ḑ̴̨̧͇͈̹̯̟͙̣̬̮͕̪̳̯͍͖̮̼͔͖̩͚͔̗̘̯̭̭̯͙̩͕̬͉̗͚̟̦͖͆̌̈̎̄́̏̂̃͆͌͗̔̒̐͑̉̓̅̅̈́̉͝͠ͅn̸̨̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̡̧̢̧̡̡̛͚̬̻̟̻̙̬̪̬͍̼̙̻͉̳̯̞̻̝̖̠͚͇̦̱̯̰͓͖͙̹̩̦̬̥̹̤͈͙̱̙̥̱̟̫̯̪̠̤͔͚͇͙̳̦͉̲̮̫͔͉̝̲͓͍̯͇̙̪̣̤͙̝̜̱͓̘͖̜͓͉͚̱̰̗͎̖͈̥̞͚͑͋̾̋̃̓̍͌͑̀̑͊̓͂͒̅̿̊̽̄͐̀̆͊̾̌͒̆̏͑̂̿̑̋̊̄̾͂̄̔̊͋͐̏͊̒͆̋̈́̒̃̔͂͑͛̒̔̄̅̀͒̾͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ'̶̢̢̛̜͍͕̘͖͈̭̝̠͈̖̟̦̞̤̼͙̟̬̫̻̤͚̤̳̩̮̖̮͚͔̤̩̟̪̣͙̼͍̥̼̯̲̘̠̳͙̠̞̱̦̞͙̙̞̞̘͂̍͌̃̌̅̊͂͋̈́̀̌̏̏̓̀̈́̀̓̂̂͊͋̿̋́̈́̈́̀͒̀̂͐̅̈̍̈́̌͊̿̽͑͒̏̊̐̍̏̇̇͆̋̽̿͐̈͑̐̀͌̈́͆̒̑̈́̈́͒͒̎̉̀̎͆̽̍̾̏̚͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̶̙͍̤̯͛͑̅̒̂̈́͒́̆̌̀̾̍͠͝ ̸̧̢̠̭̫͚̠̘̹̱̳̠͈̤̜͖̭̦̙͎͖̮͚̩͇̳̮̣̜̫͖̟͌̒͌̏ͅͅw̷̡̧̧̡̨̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̰̩̖̙̪̦͓͙̯̳̭̹͔̮͇͎̠̭̞̭̹͚̦̪̲̫̞̜̼̥̙̻̖͔̹̥̤̤̘̩͍͚̻̟̜͈̤͎͈̰̬͇͈͙͇͓͈͈̰̼͔̝̥̲̠̬͇̩̪̖͎̼͖̤̯̗̦̘̙͚͉̜̩̻͇͊̍͗̊̈́̏̈̓̈͋́̃̂̋̌̃̇̋̽̓̾͛̃͐̎̇̃͐̈͋̏̈́͒̈́̐̿̓̑͆̋̔́̌͐̊̅̄̀̇̈̑̓̿͐̑͆̿̄̈̈̔̆͆̒̊̐͂̌͂̾̐̔̉̓̋͛̎͊̐͌̍͛͛͂̓̌̈́̈́͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̵̨̰̠͎̹̣̗̫͖̘̭̦̣̠̥̹̱̹͙̰͚̙̞͉̰͈̪̯̳̞̮̙̝̦̤̤̬̻̻͚͍̈͜ͅr̵̨̧̨̨̛̭͉͖͍̻͎̪̫͙͉̺̹̳̜̣̜̝̻̻̘̠̙̲͍̫͖͙̺̬̰̥̠͉̭̼̤̟̖̭̝̣̰͚̻͊̓̊̔̎̒̇͐̔̌͛͗̓̑̀͛̅͗̋̋̃́̌̂̔̌̅̒̾̈̑͛͊͐̆́͂͊͂̓̋̇̑̋̇̉͒͒̋͋͛͑͗͑̄̍̈́̔̓̔̃̄͌̃̓̌̒̽̿̈́͆̐̃̈̈́̓̓͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠n̶̡̧̢̢̡̨̦̫̰̲̣̲̺̞̫͈̘̼͔͈̲̳̼̱̼̻̟̖̜̭̙̱̝̠͕̻͍͚̮͉̟̣̬͉̬̼̟̰̯͉̖̩̒̐̂̈́͐͛̆̓̂̆̾͌̃̎͐͊̌̅̈̓̔͌̏́̇̀͑͛͆̕͜͠ ̷̨̢̨̨̢̛͉̖͎̝̬̟͙̮̖̖͕͎̜̰͖͉̮̭̺̤̦̱͎̮͇̣͚̲̼̮͖̞̙͇̞͉̮̻̠̫͙̩̯̦̫̘̞͕̗̥͖̰̟͉͕͔͍̳͉̙̘̬̬̭̣̪̬̝̔̅͒̎̈́̐̆̽͋̂̿̽͋͐̾͑̐̌̍̄̅̒̀̄̊̅̽͐̍͒̂͋̄̇̓͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅy̷̨̧̢̛̰̱̻͈͉̥̰̘̩̠̝̳̩̭̟̺͓̖̖͙͔͉̻̰̞̏̈̓̽̽͊̒̉͂̃͐̈́̆̇̇̔̾̿͊͛͌̓̐̔̕͠͠ơ̶̢̡̡̡̢̢̢̖͍̝̬͎̲̦͉͙̞̳̪͓̼̘͍̰͚̟͈̻͖̟͍͍̜̖̠̱̙̠̦͇̣̟̙̭̻̘͖̐͂͐͛̾̊́͂͘͜u̴̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̢̨̡̢̧̪̬̗̩̟̼͍̬̜̩͕͍̱̼͕̦̟̯͓͉̱̠͙̱̳̯̥̬̟̦̠̭̪͙̯̰̲̳͚̝̲͎̮̜̭͇͖̹̖̻͕̫̘̦̦̮̦̥̲̣̩̲͂̂͐̅̋͑̾̈́̇̽̓̏̆͊̅̆̾̈́̔͒͛̔̊̋̇͊̂͊̓̾̈̾̍̈̀̈́̓͆̈́̀͋̃̉͒͆̓͗̈́̈́̈́̓̔̆͌̑̆̽̇̾͛͗̀͊̌͌͋͐̊̿̾͗̐̊͛̂̄͌̔̌̏͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Alexander slowly came down the stairs, Martha cooking, and Hercules and George getting their ears talked off by Laf. They smiled at Alex as he came downstairs.

"Happy birthday, son" George gave a soft smile at the small teen.

"Yea! Alec, you should've told us!" Hercules came up to Alec, wrapping an arm around him.

Alec gave a sheepish smile, nodding.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was important..."

"Mon ami, you are very important." Lafayette would give a smile, joining in the hug.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alex, thankfully was saved by Martha, calling them to the kitchen for pancakes. Everyone raced to the kitchen.

"Alec, sweetheart, happy birthday. I wish you wouldve told me sooner so I couldve made something more special"

"Its fine ma'am" Alec rubbed the back of his neck, his anxiety building up. _I have to do this._

"Alec, please, call me Martha" Martha said, earning a nod from Alex.

"Lets dig in then" Hercules, eyeing the food the whole time they were sitting, decided to finally voice everyone's thoughts.

"Ac-actually, i wanted to say something before we ate- if thats ok." Alexander glanced at Lafayette, who knew where this was leading.

"What is it son?" George put down his fork, giving full attention to Alex.

"I-I, uhm..." Anxiety built up in his stomach, he decided to let it go. Get back into that state of passion. He made mistakes, he knew, but they wouldn't hate him.

 

....

 

The same fits of passion.

 

* * *

 

_"You must be out of your, GODDAMNED mind, Jefferson. This plan would benifit the country. May I remind you we are a real nation, and mere colonies anymore? You seriously think just because you have repaid your debts, which I may remind the cabinet, was not you but rather your SLAVES, that the rest of the country shall suffer? The nation will SUFFER, get it through your thick skull you imbecile-"_

_"Hamilton, that's enough." George- no- the president said. Alexander pouted, and returned to his seat._

 

_...._

 

 

He would always remember the look on Jefferson's face, they almost had a physical fight if it weren't for it being broken up

* * *

 

 

 

 "I know, that i've done... bad things, but im still here, despite death, I=I promise i'll do better- i'll" Before he got the chance to say who he was, he was surrounded by everyone.

 

_"We missed you too, son."_

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Update

Fates Rewritten will be on hiatus until spring break, so I have more time to write chapters, but in the meantime, a side project i have, 'Disappear' which is a reboot of 'The Dollhouse' will occasionally be updated. Probably. I'm trying.


End file.
